A Surprise Visit
by Tori9226
Summary: Post-Series. Kagome and Inuyasha decide to take their little girl to meet Kagome's family. Oneshot.


"Are you sure about this, Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice held the slightest twinge of fear.

"Inuyasha, we used to come through here all the time," Kagome reassured her mate. "Why would now be any different?"

"Keh," he huffed, adjusting his arms around the sleeping infant in his arms. "It was just the two of us back then. Can the well handle her?"

"Ai is half me, half you. She will be fine."

Inuyasha merely glared at the well. Now that their little girl was six months old, they decided to take her to meet Kagome's family. Kagome hadn't been through the well since before she was pregnant, and was determined to go visit her family. Inuyasha had become even more overprotective since Ai arrived (something she didn't think was possible). Letting him be the one to hold her seemed to calm his nerves ever so slightly.

Kagome smiled at the sight. Inuyasha was glaring down at the well, protectively shielding Ai from view. The little girl inherited Kagome's dark hair and eyes, but everything else screamed Inuyasha. A tiny pair of dog ears twitched on the top of her skull, and if she were awake – Kagome would see Inuyasha's spark of determination (and stubbornness) in the little girl's eyes.

"Come on Inuyasha," Kagome smiled, sitting on the edge of the well. "Mom will be dying to see us. And she has no idea about Ai, so she'll be very pleasantly surprised."

She only caught a grumble about the noise in her era before she dove into the well, the familiar blue glow wrapping around her like a blanket. Inuyasha followed a second later, landing in the future just after her. He'd expected Ai to begin wailing the second they landed – the noises and smells were hard on him, he couldn't imagine how it was for her. The infant did wake up as soon as they arrived, but she looked around with a curious gleam in her eye.

"Told you she'd be fine," Kagome said with a smug grin. "She's tough, like her mother."

Inuyasha prepared a sharp retort, but stopped when he saw Kagome's smile. He knew she was happy with him in the Feudal Era, but he knew how much she missed her family. Ai pulled him from his thoughts, as she reached for her mother.

"Hey baby girl," Kagome smiled, taking her into her arms. "Let's go meet grandma."

Inuyasha followed her out of the well hut, smiling at the sight of them. Miroku often teased him for how soft he'd gotten since Ai arrived. He didn't care. The sight before him was perfect. His Kagome, carrying their pup. It was perfect. Besides, Miroku had no room to talk. Inuyasha saw the way he stared at Sango and their brood of three girls and two boys.

Kagome hesitated for a heartbeat at the door. It had been ages since she was home. Inuyasha, though, didn't. He waltzed right in, calling for Mrs. Higurashi. Kagome heard her mother's excited reply, and then what could only be Souta barreling down the stairs. She took a deep breath, and stepped inside. Her mother froze upon seeing the bundle in her arms, Souta was too busy peppering Inuyasha with questions to notice her. _Thanks, Souta_ she chucked internally.

It only took a heartbeat for her mother's shock to wear off. Before Kagome could say hi, she was wrapped (carefully) in one of her mother's hugs. Souta finally caught on, joining in. But it wasn't until their mother stepped back that he noticed the baby in his sister's arms.

"Kagome …"

"Souta, meet your niece – Ai," Kagome grinned. "Mom, this is your granddaughter."

Inuyasha stepped back to Kagome's side as she passed the little girl to her mother. A stream of babbles tumbled from Ai's lips as she met her grandmother.

"She is beautiful," Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Congratulations you two! When was she born?"

"The first night of the year," Inuyasha said proudly.

"How wonderful," Kagome's mother beamed down at the little girl. "The perfect way to start the new year."

Ai continued to make excited sounds at her grandmother.

"Souta, go wake your grandfather from his nap," Mrs. Higurashi ordered. "He won't want to be missing this."

Kagome started to protest, knowing he needed his rest at his age. She said they could stay for the day so he could rest a while longer, but Souta was already running off to his room.

"He won't want to miss a second of time with you," Kagome's mother grinned. "Come into the kitchen, I was just preparing lunch."

She told them to sit at the table, and passed Ai back to Inuyasha. She served water, and promised to add ramen to the menu now that Inuyasha was here. Souta burst into the kitchen, taking the seat next to Inuyasha.

"Can I hold her next please?"

"Of course," Kagome smiled. "Just be careful with her head. She's stronger than a normal baby, but she still needs some help."

The boy waited patiently as Inuyasha settled the little girl into his arms. Moments later, Kagome's grandfather shuffled into the kitchen, pulling her into a hug.

"Kagome!" he greeted her. "It's so good to see you again! Inuyasha too. And I hear we have a third visitor?"

"This is Ai!" Souta exclaimed. The little girl recognized her name, and began to babble excitedly.

"This is your great-granddaughter," Kagome smiled. "She just turned six months old."

"Well a happy belated half-birthday," the old man grinned down at the infant in Souta's arms. He held out a finger that Ai gripped tightly. "A strong young girl, you are. She'll be a great warrior."

Kagome could have sworn she caught Inuyasha's chest puff up proudly at that. She chuckled.

"Thankfully we have a few years before she tries out any swords," Kagome laughed.

"What?" Souta looked slightly hurt. "You'll let her learn how to use a sword, but not me?"

" _You_ don't live in the Fuedal Era," Mrs. Higurashi pointed out. "And I agreed you could taking fencing lessons _next_ year."

Souta probably would have argued a bit more, but Ai made a happy sound that pulled his attention back to her. _She's already got him wrapped around her finger_ , Kagome couldn't help but smile.

Inuyasha and Kagome shared the story of Ai's first few months of life. Kagome gladly listened to some of her mother's advice about helping infants sleep. She wasn't sure it would work on a half-demon, but it was worth a shot. Inuyasha boasted of her strength (with she got from him), and how smart she was (which, he admitted only slightly begrudgingly, came from Kagome).

Everybody took turns holding the happy little girl until she began to doze off. Inuyasha took her at that point, since he had no problem holding still longer than humans. The family talked for hours, catching up on the last year of events. Kagome's friends (now off at college) would be sad they missed her, but would understand. They were eventually told the truth about Kagome's double life. Kagome figured truth was the best option back when the well disappeared. They were just relieved she was okay. Mrs. Higuarshi kept in touch with them, and suggested Kagome visit again around the holidays. That would give the girls a chance to meet Ai.

Kagome promised to return in a few months, and just like that – the day was ending. It was time to head back in time. After several rounds of hugs, Kagome and Inuyasha were alone with Ai in the Well House.

"Ready?" Inuyasha asked, passing Ai to Kagome.

"Of course," she smiled up at him.

He grinned, wrapping an arm around her. He kissed Ai's cheek, and kissed the top of Kagome's head.

"Let's go home," he said.


End file.
